mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Autumn Woods
Night Autumn Woods '''and '''Lost, Lost Woods '''are the 7th main level in Super Mario 64: Star Revenge and Redone respectively. Mario can reach the door leading into the level by crossing the bridge over the stream in the first section of the 2nd overworld. Mario starts the level on a small island in the middle of the stream in between a small house, and a wooden bridge. The heavily wooded forest is made up of giant trees, which are everywhere in the level. These trees are not only unclimbable, but Mario can also walk on the leaves of all of them. There is also a giant one in the center of the stage, which is made up of very jagged branches over a pit of poison. The other main flora feature of the stage are the tall flower patches which coat almost the entirety of the stage. These patches contain many coins, secrets, and many starenemy Chuckyas. Throughout the forest is a stream that flows through the enclosed stage. There are also two huts, which may suggest that the place is (or once was) hospitable. This area is very small, but contains a lot of small places in which stars, or at least coins or secrets are hiding. The first noticeable area is the center of the woods which contains a small castle-like house. Next to the house is a pipe which leads to a giant pipe maze. Mario can also dive into a small puddle near the wall to reach a small grotto. Walking from the main area, there is a Giant Tree in a quicksand swamp or a small area with a wooden bridge leading to a huge looping area with a giant rectangular wooden structure in the center (which is the pipe maze). The biggest differences between the level is said in the title. In the Redone version, the level takes place at night, which allows for Boos to be included. Other smaller changes besides the enemy differences include the location of the Blue Coin switch and the helpful Bob-omb Buddy near the pipe maze. Levels '''Star 1: Another Column Star (SR1) / The Hidden Glade (Redone) Mario must reach a hidden area of the woods and scale many columns to reach this star. Head towards the giant house with the pipe next to it and observe the many small patches of water on the wall nearby. Look closely enough and one should notice the small path heading into the wall. Swimming through here will lead to the hidden glade. In this small area there are a number of small columns Mario must jump across to reach the star at the end. The enemies in both games differ as the Redone one has a Chain Chomp (which sometimes glitches out of exsistance) instead of Lakitus. The Blue Coin Switch '''is also located here in '''SR1. Star 2: Up to the House Top (SR1) / The Forest House (Redone) Mario must reach the top of the small house. This star is very simple to get. The intended way of getting it is to scale the ledges against the far wall to reach the roof of the house. The easier way to do it is to just wall kick between the back of the stone house and the brown wall to reach the ledge directly. The only other difference is yet again the enemies. While there are Fly Guys in both versions, Lakitus or Kuromames will also try to stop you depending on the version. Star 3: Climb the Big Tree (SR1) / Star 4: The Big Tree (Redone) Mario must scale the many branches of the giant tree. Head past the giant house and into the passage leads to the giant tree. In the Redone Version, there is a caution sign that is warning Mario of is the Quicksand Swamp that is represented by the darker green under the platforms. Cross the couple of platforms under the tree and you will soon reach the method of getting onto its branches. In SR1, '''there is a Purple "!" Switch that spawns timed boxes that lead to the branches while there are just a bunch of tall stumps in '''Redone. Once you reach the branches the real challenge is crossing them. In both versions the branches are very weirdly shaped and small. If that wasnt difficult enough, there are many Fly Guys in the way as well. Once Mario reaches the top, jump through the leaves to find the star. Star 4: Orange Coins of the Forest (SR1) / Star 3: 8 Coins Between Leaves (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the forest. There are NONE 'in the pipe or in the tree area. The locations are as follows: # Under the wooden bridge in the area next to the start. # In the flower patch in the area next to the start. # On top of a couple of columns in the area with the Wooden Bridge # Behind the giant rectangle of trees hidden in a flower patch in the area that the Wooden Bridge area leads to ('SR1) / 'In the middle of the two trees across the stream from the start in front of the house ('Redone) # In the middle at the pond in front of the stone house # Between two trees near the wall of the house area # In one of the puddles in between the columns (near where the entrance for star 1 was located) # The Chimney of the House When Mario collects all 8, the star appears across the wooden bridge. Star 5: Lost Between the Woods (SR1) / Star 6: Lost in the Woods (Redone) Mario must find a star hidden in a forest maze. Head into the warp pipe next to the house. This will lead to a room with two more warp pipes which in turn, lead to even more rooms with two pipes. The trick to this star is to realize that there is NO EXIT to the maze. The star is, instead hidden in one of the walls of the rooms. Use first person to look around each room until you see a small opening on top of one of the walls. Wall kick off the nearby wall and enter it to find a star. Star 6: Secret of the Flowers (SR1) / Star 5: The Secret of the Flowers (Redone) Mario must find 5 secrets hidden in the flower beds. These secrets have no marker and are easy to pass when exploring the flower beds. The locations are as follows: * End of the flower bed across from the wooden bridge * In between the two trees across from the starting island * The other side of those two trees (SR1 only). ' * In the middle of the giant flower patch behind the forest maze. It is in the middle bulge. * In between two trees across from the house near the path that leads to the giant tree with the patch of 3 trees. * Behind the last of the three trees in a row before the Giant Tree path '(Redone Only) When Mario discovers all 5, the star appears on top of a tree right before the path to the giant tree. To reach this jump to the top of the castle and hop from treetop to treetop till you reach it. Enemies * Goomba * Fly Guy * Chuckya (Both Starenemy and normal) * Lakitu (SR1) * Chain Chomp (Redone) * Boo (Redone) * Kuromame (Redone) Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Forest Category:Maze Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Location Category:Ghost House